Some Of The Best Times You'll Never Remember
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Kate and Sawyer turn up drunk and injured to Jack in the middle of the night, but is he really to blame for Kate's drunken antics. More importantly, will she reveal everything in her drunken state. Fluffy drunk Jate. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two part story. This is the main part, and the second part (which hopefully I should post tomorrow) will be much shorter, just a quick thing that I wanted to have as the day after this taking place.**

**Some of the Best Times You'll Never Remember**

All of the survivors were asleep on the beach, save for Kate, Jack, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, Hurley, and the baby. Well, the baby was still asleep. The group were gathered up at the caves, much to the majority of their annoyance, tending to Kate and Sawyer. Jack had chosen to spend one night on the beach, and had forgotten his medical supplies, which were at the caves still. It was just typical that this was the night that Kate and Sawyer decided to get drunk and start playing games.

Jack had learned before that the 'games' they played when they were drunk included pain, embarrassment and stupid bets. This was not an exception.

Crouched on the ground before her, Jack had Kate sat down on the airplane chair he used for a medical station. He was applying some peroxide to a nasty looking cut on her forehead. He had already given Sawyer a piece of gauze to hold to the small, but still bleeding cut on his forehead. Luckily, neither of them would need stitches as they were just very large and nasty grazes. Sawyer was sat down on a rock just to the side, clearly sulking, and Charlie, Claire and Hurley stood around them. They had been awaken by the screaming and shouting of the pair, and had taken them to Jack, and then they had all gone to the caves.

"Honestly, Kate." Jack complained into the silence of the caves, which was only broken occassionally with a hiccup. "Will you do anything for a bet?"

"Depends what the bet is." She said, not even wincing at the peroxide cleaing her wound. She was very drunk, Jack could see that because she was crossing her eyes trying to follow the hands on her forehead.

"What was the bet?" Jack asked her. She had revealed what she had done, but hadn't explained why. He wondered whether it was because it was something completely stupid, or because it was something personal.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, suddenly becoming very sedective. Charlie and Hurley burst into quiet laughter as she leaned forward and tried to kiss Jack, but he didn't even notice because he had already turned to Sawyer.

"How much did you give her to drink?" He asked, getting irritated very easily now with the state that Sawyer had gotten her in.

Sawyer avoided Jack's stare. For some reason, when mildly drunk, he behaved like a scolded child. "...A little.."

"Sawyer!" Jack cried out.

"Couple of bottles." He revealed.

"A couple of bottles?" Jack said loudly, not believing Sawyer at all. "Sawyer, she's completely smashed!"

"I am not!" Kate protested like a child.

"Kate, sit still, or you'll start the bleeding again." Jack told her, his hands straighting her shoulders so that she wouldn't move again.

This was a mistake. Feeling, in her drunken state, like she was being told off, her bottom lip started to tremble. Jack had only seen her drunk once before, and started to recall that evening. She got very touchy when she was drunk, in both senses of the word.

"Kate-" He started, trying to repair the damage he had made.

"Why are you so mad at me all the time?" She exploded, bursting into loud cries.

"Kate-" He tried again.

"I was just trying to have some fun. I need a release!" She said, her voice going very high-pitched.

"Kate-"

"Do you know how hard it is to have some fun around here?"

"Kate, your head's-"

"Not like I can just go after some guava seeds anymore, is it? You're always busy! Too busy to go on walks, too busy to talk to people." She burst into drunken tears. "Too busy for me!"

Jack sighed. "Kate, it's been crazy recently, but I'm never too busy for you." He tried to tell her, but, still crying, she was having none of it.

"Yes you are!" She contradicted. "Tell me, Jack! What did I do to make you so mad at me?"

"You didnt do anything." He assured her.

"Then why aren't you talking to me like you used to?"

Jack sighed, again. She was completely hammered. He definately hadn't seen her this drunk before. In fact, he was starting to think that the only person he had seen this drunk before was his father. "Kate, it's the middle of the night." He told her calmly. "No, scratch that," He added, catching sight of his watch. "It's 2.30 in the morning, and not that it matters here, but it's a Sunday morning, and I've got two people brought to me with head wounds, and one of them is stone cold drunk."

Kate calmly and quietly looked at him, then she turned her gaze to Sawyer, and then looked back at Jack, dropping her voice to a loud whisper. "Jack, I think you should go easy on him. He's not that drunk." She said, earning more laughs from Charlie and Hurley.

"I'm talking about you, Kate." Jack told her.

"I'm not drunk neither!" She insisted, her voice raising an octave or ten again. Jack fixed her with a glare, and she surrendered. "Okay, maybe a little...but it was Sawyer's fault."

"Was not!" Sawyer called over.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys, keep it down." Claire scolded them. "Aaron's trying to sleep."

Sawyer scoffed. "Well, sooooo-rrrrrrry."

"Sawyer, shut up." Jack scolded.

Kate laughed. "Ooooo, you're in trouble." She teased.

"Kate, stop encouraging him." Jack said to her tiredy.

Kate hung her head, sulking at also being told off, and Sawyer laughed. "Ooo...you're in trouble, too!" He teasedher.

Jack turned to Sawyer. "Sawyer, what did I just say?"

"Shutting up." He said, going back into his own little world.

Jack turned back to Kate. "Kate, listen to me. No, don't look at the rocks on the ground. Me." She raised her head. "That's it. Good. Look at me, and listen to me. Now, I need you to sit still for a while. No, don't look at me like that." He said to her pout. "Sit still, and DON'T touch your head. If you do, then the bleeding will start again and - Kaaaaaaate!" He moaned.

She pulled her hand away, and looked at the blood on her fingertips. She smiled and shrugged childishly. "Oops."

"I'll give you 'oops'." Jack muttered under his breath as he retrieved another piece of gauze.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"You're doing it again!" She complained, and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"I'm not being horrible, Kate." He assured her. "I just need you not to touch your head, otherwise we'll be here all night."

She frowned, looking rather heartbroken. "Don't you want to be here all night with me?" She asked in a tiny whisper.

Hurley leaned over to Charlie. "Dude, we should get them both drunk." He suggested. "They'll probably tell each other everything."

"Kate, I-"

"Why don't you want to be with me?" She asked. "I try so hard to just get you to look my way once in a while. Not much to ask for! Why can't I do anything right with you? Everything I do just makes you mad!" She said, now shouting rather loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Jack said soothingly, one hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"I am calm!" She shouted.

"You're not calm, you're shouting." He pointed out to her.

"Sorry...I'm having trouble controlling THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE!" She said, shouting as loud as she could.

How Aaron, didn't wake up, it was a wonder, because they even heard birds scattering at her noise. Sawyer burst out laughing, but Jack ignored her, waiting for her outburst to end before starting again to calm her.

"Kate, was there really any need for that?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Got you to notice me, didn't it?" She showed him.

Jack turned tot he others. "You guys can head back to the beach." He told them. "I can take it from here."

"Oo...someone's getting some action!" Sawyer teased.

Jack turned directly to Claire and nudged in Sawyer's direction. "Make sure he gets into his tent...do NOT let him leave."

Claire nodded. "No problem." And together, the others left, leaving just Jack and Kate up at the caves.

He turned back to her, seeing the sad look she was giving him. "What is this really about, Kate?" He asked her.

"What is this really about, Jack?" She asked back.

He sighed, running his hand over his head. "Something I can't understand is why someone as level headed as you would try and jump from one tree branch to another." He said, awaiting an explaination.

Kate shrugged. "It was just a game." She told him.

"Kate, the branches were twelve feet apart and twenty feet off the ground." He told her.

She shrugged again, and quieter this time, said: "Was just a game."

"You're a horrible liar when you're drunk, you know that?" He said, giving her a gentle smile that she didn't return. "Kate, you were drunk. You could have knocked yourself out. You could have killed yourself!"

"If I did...would you have missed me?" She asked him.

"God Kate! You don't have to hurt yourself to get my attention." He told her.

"Yes, I do." She said quietly.

"Why do you think that?" He asked her, dropping his voice again.

"Because I've hurt myself, and it's the first time in two weeks that I've been alone with you." She said, and Jack realised that she was right. "Just missed you, that's all." She added.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked her.

"Because you weren't there. Only Sawyer was." Now he was starting to feel bad, because as drunk as she was, she was completely right. "He noticed I was down, gave me some drinks, and then he had this great idea. 'If you can make it to that other branch, I'll give you all the alcohol I have. If you don't, then Jack can fix you up all nice'." She recited.

"What did you want the alcohol for?" He asked her.

"I was going to give it to you." She told him, and looked up, thier eyes meeting again. "Never know," She shrugged. "You might have needed it to save someone's life."

"I nearly needed it to save yours tonight." He said, and she looked down again, ashamed of her actions. "Wait a minute," Jack added. "How did Sawyer get a head wound if you were the only one in the tree?" He asked her.

"When I realised how much it hurt hitting my head on a rock, I threw a rock at him because he was laughing." She told him, not changing her tone of voice at all.

Jack let out a small laugh, that was more like the Kate he knew. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked her, stroking her hair down on one side.

"I don't know, Jack, what are you going to do?" She asked him seriously.

Jack bit his lip, hesistating for a second, but then speaking once again. "Well, I could kiss you, but you wouldn't remember in the morning. Or I could take you into that cave and have my wicked way with you, and you'd wake up in the morning, realise what happened, and would kill me. Or, again, you wouldn't remember. Or, I could do nothing at all, and just walk away."

Kate nodded, still looking at the ground. "I vote for the wicked way option, that sounds nice." She told him.

"But instead," He continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "I'm just going to hold you, because it sounds like you just need a good hug?"

"Doctors orders?" She asked.

"Doctors orders." He nodded.

He leaned forward, taking her in his arms and she slowly leaned forward into his embrace. He held her gently, rubbing his hands up and down her back to soothe her until he heard her sigh gently.

"Kate?" He asked.

"You're comfy. Sleep now." She mumbled tiredly.

"No, come on, lets get you to bed first." He insisted.

She shook her head against him. "No, sleep here. You're comfy."

Jack gave in, as she had no intention of moving, and put his arms underneath her, lifting her onto the bed he used when he usually slept at the caves. She didn't let go of him, so he was forced to lay down beside her. He smiled softly as, almost like a child, she turned and cuddled up against him, and closed her eyes whilst she spoke.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You staying?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He assured her.

"Okay. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." She complained.

"We'll get you something in the morning." He told her.

"Okay. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"My head hurts." She complained in what sounded like a whimper.

He stroked down her hair, careful not to let his hand wander over her aching graze. "That's because you fell onto a rock." He told her.

"Okay. Jack?"

This time, he let out a tiny laugh at her repetitiveness. "Yeah?"

"Love you." She murmered, pressing her face into his chest. "Really do." She added.

If she hadn't been so drunk, he would have poured his heart out to her, and because she was drunk, he expected that she might have done the same if she wasn't so tired. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her properly, to take her in his arms for real and kiss her and kiss her until nothing else mattered. He knew, though, that there was little chance of her remembering much in the morning, so he just smoothed her hair again, latched his arms tighter around her, and kissed the unharmed side of her forehead.

"Love you too, Kate." He whispered, as she shuffled in his arms before settling into a deep sleep with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to do this?" Kate moaned.

"Yes, both of you." Jack insisted.

"But Jaaaack." She groaned, tugging on his hand to get him to stop walking. "I'm tired. My head hurts. I feel sick-"

"Kate-"

"I just want to curl into a ball and die." She complained dramatically.

He fixed her with a firm stare. "You're doing this."

"Freckles has a point you know." Sawyer piped up from Jack's other side as they stopped walking.

Jack glared at him. "The reason she's hung over it because of you." He accused him.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"You're doing it." Jack told him.

"But-"

"Do it." He ordered sternly.

Sawyer looked at Kate, back at Jack, and then back to Kate, before down at his feet where he kicked a random rock. "I'm sorry I made you jump out of a tree." He apologized, half-heartedly.

"Okay." Jack nodded, satisfied with Sawyer's apology. "Kate?"

"I'm sorry the rock I threw didn't kill your brain."

"Kate!" Jack scolded.

"What?" She asked, wondering what she had said wrong. "It's the truth."

"Kate." He warned.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry I threw a rock at your head. And that it didn't kill your brain." Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "But mainly the first part." She added hastily at his stare.

"Okay, good." Jack nodded again.

"Can I go now?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, you can." Jack allowed, and Sawyer stalked off cursing under his breath about doctors. Jack turned to Kate. "Now, was that so bad?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was." She told him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my tent. I'm severly hung over, and need lots of dark space and quiet."

Kate stalked off to her tent, in much the same fashion as Sawyer had, but in a different direction. Jack watched her go, and despite her grumbling, he had to admit that he had fallen for her.

Probably as hard as she had fallen out of the tree.


End file.
